Storage drums or barrels are commonly used for storing and transporting various commodities in both liquid and dry form. Such drums are typically cylindrical in shape and made of steel, fiber, or plastic.
Drums carrying liquid materials usually feature a top lid having one or more pour and vent holes which are closed using a variety of seals and plugs of different types and sizes for transport and storage. The plugs are placed in a pour hole located in the drum with a seal located over the plug to prevent leakage of the material from the drum. Other products are shipped and stored in drums having removable lids that are installed and sealed with a drum ring.
In order to remove such seals and plugs, one of several wrenches designed particularly for removing drum seals and plugs is required. Because it is time-consuming for a worker to have to switch from one tool to another, wrenches have been developed with multiple sized heads providing some degree of versatility so that a different wrench is not required for each and every type of plug or seal. Several wrenches are shown in the prior art, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,421,665; 2,643,566; 3,733,938; 5,134,905; and 5,425,289 all incorporated herein by reference.
Overlooked however, has been the fact that there are additional requirements involving the removal and installation of drum rings and faucets of varying sizes. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool that can be used for manipulating various drum plugs and also for the various ring bolts and faucets.